


Winter Carnival

by klcwriting



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klcwriting/pseuds/klcwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super embarrassing flirting at the ring toss booth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> This is so lame, I apologize for how lame this is. I hope you like it.

“Teleportation or invisibility?”

“Teleportation, of course.” Gendry answered.

Pod sighed, “Yeah.”

They had been manning the winter carnival’s ring toss booth for six hours and it was dead. Ring toss is always dead because everyone over the age of 6 knows it’s rigged. You probably have a better chance of being struck by lightning than actually winning anything. Thus, they were bored out of their minds.

“Clone yourself or spontaneous combustion?”

“Do the clones and I become less powerful the more there are?”

“Obviously.”

Pod paused for a moment. “You know, still going with cloning.”

“Your funeral. Actually, plural, funerals.”

“Superspeed or-“

“Hey, Short Spice!” Gendry yelled at the crowd.

“-shrinking? Pod finished quietly.

“Short Spice?!” Arya Stark was pushing her way through to the Ring Toss. Podrick has seen them argue before, he was staying out of that. He moved to the other end of the admittedly small booth - oh no, why? Pod felt his throat beginning to constrict.

Sansa followed her sister with a styrofoam cup in hand and an exasperated look on her face. “Hey, Pod.”

They were friendly, he supposed? He wasn’t entirely sure, she was really nice and, like, made an effort to talk to him whenever she saw him at school and when he wasn’t a flustered stuttering mess it isn’t half bad. However, he was acutely aware that she was out of his league.

“Hi, Sansa.” Pod replied, both hands pointing at her with finerguns. What are you doing? He asked himself before he hastily shoved them in his pockets. “Uh, having a good day?”

They were both actively ignoring the fact that Arya was two feet away and looked like she was ready to vault the counter and strangle Gendry.

“Yeah, loads of fun, Jon’s girlfriend just won at the shooting range, she gave Rickon the bear she won.”

“Nice of her.”

“Yeah, how are things going for you? I haven’t seen you since school went on break.”

“Fine. You?”

She smiled and looked down at her cup. “You know, a lot of free time, between school being out and Joffrey and I broke up.”

“ Oh.” That was new.

“Yeah,” she continued, “it seemed pretty inevitable for the last few months, not really working out at all. But, hey, are you still dating that girl on the marching band?”

What? He doesn’t even know anyone on the marching band. “I’m not… dating anyone?”

Arya and Gendry have gone suddenly silent and Arya looked at her sister… alarmed? No, embarassed? She rolled her eyes.

“Oh, maybe I’m thinking of someone else. So, you’re single?”

“Yeah?” Pod was confused, they never talk about his love life, he’s very grateful for that. It keeps the whole pining thing easier to hide.

“So, when are you taking a shift at the kissing booth?”

“There isn’t one.” He answered. Then he saw Arya, her nose scrunching up, she covered her mouth, her mitten doing a great job of muffling her laughter. Gendry clapped him on the back. “Wait, what?”

A heavy blush creeped up Sansa’s neck. “Please don’t make me repeat that. Actually, I’ll just go.” She turned around.

“No!” He exclaimed. This is happening. How could this be happening? “My shift ends in-“ He checked his watch, “-46 minutes. Meet me by the sledding hill?”

Sansa turned on her heel, nodding, ”Yes, absolutely!” She grabbed her now cackling sister by her coat, dragging her away from the Ring Toss.

"Congratulations."

"Superspeed or shinking?" Pod asked not taking his eyes of her.


End file.
